


Undercover

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Hospital Visit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: “900, I have news,” Conrad said with a smile as he came into his house.“Oh? And what news is that?”“I’m going undercover tomorrow at Eden Club.”





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should work on my WIPs
> 
> Also me: But this is where the muse is. Follow the muse. FOLLOW IT.

“Why the fuck do I gotta do this?!”

“It’s not so much you, as him,” the chief explained with forced patience, pointing at Conrad, “An android undercover at Eden Club just makes sense, and he’ll blend in much better than any human. Humans tend to ignore androids unless they need one for something, and besides, our perp is reportedly a frequent customer. Conrad might just be able to worm a confession out of him...If you’re up to this. You can choose to refuse, of course, Conrad.”

“I have no objections to using my body to close a case. To get a criminal off the streets of Detroit will be a worthy reward.” The chief nodded approvingly.

“Alright, then. Tomorrow night.” Gavin snorted.

“As if that pathetic tin can could ever manage to look sexy,” he said scathingly as he shoved his way past Conrad.

***

“900, I have news,” Conrad said with a smile as he came into his house.

“Oh? And what news is that?”

“I’m going undercover tomorrow at Eden Club.” 900 had to fight to keep his expression pleasantly neutral.

“I see. You’ll be masquerading as a pleasure android, then?” The idea made a tight ball of rage coil inside 900’s stomach. Conrad was his, and he was going undercover, to spread himself open for anyone to touch...Well, then it would be 900’s job to kill anyone who dared take the forbidden fruit.

“Yes. There’s a serial killer who reportedly frequents the Eden Club. I will be made to appeal to him, and hopefully coerce him into a confession.”

“I see...May I come along?” Conrad’s brows furrowed.

“I don’t think the DPD will let a civilian assist, even if you were designed for policework…”

“I meant to watch,” 900 clarified, and smiled at the way Conrad’s face fell open with shock.

“To...watch?”

“You’re always wearing your uniform, Conrad. You don’t think it will be a treat for me to see what you look like while you try to seduce your suspect? I might just rent you myself…” Conrad smiled bashfully as he thought.

“Well...I suppose...I want your word you won’t interfere with the case.”

“Of course not. As you said, I was designed for policework. I know you’ll be solely focused on working your suspect, and I won’t get in the way. I’ll watch from a distance.” Conrad sighed with relief.

“Good. Thank you, 900. ...And...one more thing...Detective Reed will be there, too. He’ll be at the bar, to point our suspect in the right direction by loudly singing my praises.” 

“Of course he will,” 900 replied easily, “I'd expect nothing less of a detective, after all.”

“I know you don’t like him...Promise you won’t get into any arguments with him?”

“If I did I’d be kicked out and I wouldn’t get to watch you perform. I promise, you won’t even know I’m there.” Conrad smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lover.

“This is you we’re talking about,” he said, “Forgetting your presence would be impossible.” 900 chuckled, pulling Conrad close.

“Once you have your eyes on the target, nothing else will matter. I know what you’re like with your work.”


	2. Makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for what I imagine Conrad wearing can be found here:
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?ie=UTF-8&client=ms-android-telus-ca-revc&source=android-browser&q=mens+sexy+lingerie+mens+sexy+product+teddies#imgrc=OFvlJ0X0d3ru8M:

At around 4 pm the next day, the chief called them both into his office where another android sat, clearly an actual pleasure android from Eden Club.

“Alright boys, it’s go time. This is Daniel, he’ll be your contact at Eden Club. Conrad, if you need anything, Daniel’s your man. He’ll also be getting you ready for tonight, makeup and all that.” Daniel stood and bowed slightly, his long black hair covering his face as he did so.

“Pleasure to meet you, Conrad.”

“You really gonna be able to make this hunk of metal look sexy?” Gavin cut in. Daniel smiled, unfazed by the slur.

“With that face and a few pointers, give me ten minutes and he’ll be sex on legs. He could easily get a job after this if he wanted to.” Gavin looked skeptical, but Daniel handed over a small pile of clothes.

“Here, put these on, and I’ll give you pointers as you do so. Is there a change room?”

“I thought androids didn’t care about modesty or that shit.”

“I don’t,” Conrad replied, “But I imagine there might be some complaints if I were to strip naked in front of the entire precinct.” Gavin shrugged, stepping aside to let them pass.

“Fair point.” Conrad led Daniel to a changeroom, noting that his tall, lean frame was similar to his own, and, shirtless as he was, it certainly was attractive. The glitter on his body and the makeup sparingly used around his lips only served to make the look complete. The black pants he was wearing complimented his shoulder-length black hair, and Conrad looked down at his own pile of clothes.

“Why are my clothes different from yours?” He asked.

“Because I look different than you. What looks good on me may not look as you, and vice versa. The chief gave me your picture yesterday, and I picked out something that would be appropriate for you.” As soon as the door closed, Daniel smiled.

“It would take a long time for me to explain everything I know about seduction, so it would be best if you just interfaced with me.” Conrad nodded, holding out his hand and closing his eyes as they linked. The rush of information gave him a lot more appreciation for the art of seduction, and he blinked himself back to their small change room slowly. Daniel smiled at him, but somehow it was different. The new information he had told him Daniel had fluttered his eyelashes and smiled more slowly.

You’ll need to start practicing,” he said, his voice slower and just a touch deeper, “I’d suggest being in character from now on. I’m doing the same so you can see it in someone else.” Conrad let the same slow smile spread across his face as he moved to change.

“Thank you, Daniel, I know this will help. It was very kind of you to show me what you know.” When he had finished changing, he admired himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black t-shirt, laced up the front with ties. Even tied all the way to the top, it still had a deep n-neck that teased at what was underneath, and left his stomach mostly bare. On his legs he had matching black shirts, also laced up both sides but done loosely enough that his hips were left open. It was...unusual attire for him, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure what he thought.

“Conrad,” Daniel murmured, taking his hand and interfacing with him again. He saw himself through Daniel’s eyes, and he knew that Daniel very much wanted to ravish him. He was _gorgeous_.

“If you feel like an idiot, you’ll look like an idiot no matter what you wear,” he said, “You have to feel seductive to be seductive. Trust that you are going to be the sexiest android in all of Eden Club, and trust that everyone who walks through the doors will be throwing themselves at you.” He leaned in close. “...I would.” His breath washed over his ear, making him shiver. Daniel stood back.

“Now, you have the tools you need. Try seducing me. Remember, it’s all about confidence. Even without makeup, you’re sex on legs. With makeup, you’ll be downright irresistible. You have a shyness about you, Conrad. Use that to your advantage.” Conrad smiled slowly, pressing himself against Daniel’s chest and tracing delicate patterns there. When Daniel swallowed and his thirium pump skipped a beat, Conrad’s confidence shot sky-high.

“Seducing you implies falsehood, Daniel,” he murmured, keeping his voice low, “But there’s nothing false about how much I want you inside of me right now.” He peeked up through his eyelashes, looking into Daniel’s eyes, and he knew he already had him, hook, line, and sinker. He was leaning forward for a kiss already.

“We should...practice kissing, at least...so you get used to it…” When their lips connected Conrad returned the kiss with vigour, proving he wasn’t about to balk at the thought of giving his body to others. He had to catch this suspect, this lead was the only lead they’d gotten, and this killer was too good to screw up and leave evidence. Their only hope was that he’d slip and tell an android. Conrad was, quite literally, their only hope of catching this killer. He’d bare himself for the entire world if it meant getting this killer off the streets.

When he pulled back Daniel seemed to recover himself, giving him another curved smile.

“Good, good...You're a natural, Conrad. I brought my makeup kit, so let’s get that done now. I’m sure your partner is waiting.”

“I’m sure he is.” Conrad was good at this. He’d seduce their killer easily, if he poured everything he had into it. The thought that even he could be seductive...well, it did wonders for his confidence, and he was eager to try out his newfound skills.

Daniel opened up his kit, pulling out the glitter first.

“An essential for all pleasure androids,” he commented as he took a brush and painted the glitter along Conrad’s neck and down his arms and legs. After that came mascara, generously applied to his eyelashes to give him a doe-eyed appearance he knew anyone at the club would go head over heels for. Lastly, he was given a touch of lipstick, to give his lips a lovely, petal-soft, kissable sheen. Looking in the mirror again, he gasped. What was it Gavin said so often? “I’d fuck me”? Well, Conrad, given the chance, would definitely fuck himself. Perhaps 900 really would rent him tonight...The thought made a smile curve on his lips.

“Thinking of impressing a special someone?” Daniel asked, seeming to guess his thoughts.

“Yes, I...I’m dating someone...An RK900 android like me...He said he would be there tonight to watch me.” Daniel laughed.

“Then he’s in for a treat, your partner. You’ll have to point him out to me.”

“I will,” Conrad replied with a smile, “Now...we should go.”

 


	3. Eden Club

Conrad, when he stepped back into the Chief’s office, was greeted with the delicious sight of Gavin’s jaw practically dropping to the floor.

“Holy fucking shit he’s hot,” he blurted before he could stop himself. Gavin’s eyes went up and down his body, obviously appraising him, before he cleared his throat loudly and turned away.

“Conrad...welcome back,” the chief said, clearly not used to Conrad looking or acting as he was, “I was just briefing Detective Reed on how tonight’s gonna go. He’ll fill you in on the way there. Reed, take Daniel with you as well.”

“Uhh...got it. Tin-tin can...just- fucking-” He spluttered, finally settling for waving a hand in a “follow me” motion.”

“As you wish, detective,” he purred, delighting in the obvious discomfort he was creating in Gavin. Hating androids and finding his own partner hot...Gavin clearly wasn’t coping well.

“So, here’s how it’s gonna go,” Gavin said when they were on the way, “I’ll be at the bar, our informant says our guy likes to have a couple before he goes off with his partner. He supposedly takes recommendations, so I’ll be singing your praises and laying it on heavy. I’ll direct him to you, and then all you gotta do is work your newfound libido, got it?”

“Got it.”

“While you’re there, you take any customers that come your way.”

“Naturally. If I’m involved when the suspect comes in?”

“If I do my job well enough he’ll wait until you come out.”

“Understood.”

“Good. We’re here.” They all got out of the car, and Gavin strode on ahead, but Daniel pulled Conrad back.

“We can’t be seen going in with him. Besides, I wanted to say...The chief wasn’t lying when he said I’m your support in there, alright? I know Eden Club can get overwhelming for your systems, so if you need a cooldown, let me know and I’ll get your systems back in check. Overstimulation happens really easily, so use me if you need to. If anything goes wrong, I’ll bail you out. And...one more thing. Pleasure doesn’t come automatically to us now that we’re free. If you ramp your pleasure sensors up to about seven, that should provide enough of a kick for you to stay in the mood no matter what they’re doing or whether you actually like it.”

“I see. Thank you, Daniel.”

“You ready?” Conrad nodded.

"Then it’s showtime. You and I walk in like we’re just starting our shift. Oh, and you’ll find the empty couch you’ll be waiting on, it will be blue, and it will offer you a view of the whole club.”

“Understood. Thank you.”

“Good luck in there, and remember, I’m here if things get hairy for you.” Conrad nodded, and then they started walking towards the doors.

Daniel was right. Heads turned the moment they walked in the doors, and Conrad knew they weren’t for Daniel. To the right of him he spotted 900, sitting in the corner at the end of the bar, and Conrad could  _ feel  _ his eyes taking in every exquisite inch of him and committing it to memory. He smiled in return, but then his gaze fell both on Detective Reed towards the middle of the bar and the dark blue couch behind him, and the moment was over. It was showtime.

Conrad made his way over to the couch and then sensually lowered himself down and spread himself out. Once he was lying on his side and had successfully captured the attention of everyone in the room, he began leisurely tracing up and down his torso with a finger, making direct eye contact with every person who walked past. He was approached within minutes.

“Hi, handsome...how much for an hour?” Conrad smiled up at the woman who had greeted him.

“Twenty-seven dollars,” he replied, making a show of eyeing the woman up and down, “...Interested?”

“Sold,” she replied, holding her hand up, and Conrad scanned her palm print, taking the payment, and then he rose off the couch, took her hand, and guided her towards one of the private rooms. The second the door locked behind them she pulled him close and began ripping at his clothes.

“I want you to fuck me nice and hard,” she ordered, and Conrad chuckled as he pulled her shirt and bra off almost in one motion.

“I think that can be arranged,” he said, and then kissed her forcefully to shut her up. She wasn’t in charge, he was, and he planned to take full control. 

***

In the darkest corner of the bar 900 sat, sipping a thirium drink and watching impassively as a woman rented Conrad and they went to a room where she would order him to fulfill her every desire. Behind the blank facade 900 was boiling with rage, his mind conjuring up everything he would do to this woman and anyone else who dared to defile his precious Conrad with their disgusting, perverted touch.

_ Enjoy yourself _ , he thought to himself,  _ because this night will be your last. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: Conrad-as-a-prostitute smut of all varieties for like, the next four chapters straight. M/F, M/M, gentle, violent, some mild non-con...It's all there. I'll let you know what's up if you wanna skip out on that particular chapter.


	4. The First Client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conrad/Human female, fairly vanilla sex.

Conrad had them both naked in seconds, and he took a moment to mentally set his touch receptors to six before he pushed her down on the bed. He mouthed at her neck, which had her gasping in pleasure, and then moved down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, delighting in the way she moaned. Or rather, not so much delighting in her moans, but...the success, perhaps. He really couldn’t care less about this woman, and he certainly had no interest in pleasing her, but...perhaps that was why Daniel had made a point to suggest he turn up his touch receptor sensitivity. He knew he didn’t particularly enjoy this, but the touch receptors made the exhilaration of it a feel like arousal. Not altogether a comfortable sensation, emotionally, but the arousal would stave off his discomfort. It would have to suffice, he decided, making a point to ignore his emotional discomfort and focus farther south, which was admittedly very interested in how the night was progressing so far.

He moved downwards, to her clit, and began teasing there too, but only for a short while. His main goal was inside, and he pressed his tongue against her most secret spot, inside of her, making her throw her head back and groan loudly.

Conrad was ruthless, using his tongue and mouth every way that he’d learned from Daniel, and the woman clutched at the pillows and outright screamed as she came. (“Jesus, tin can, you murdering that bitch or something?”, Gavin snorted from his place at the bar. 900 sipped his drink and closed his eyes to hide the dark glare in them.)

Conrad pulled away, kissing her thigh, and she put her hands on his head.

“Alright,” she gasped, “I think I’m loose enough. Time to fuck.” Conrad smiled, closing his eyes submissively.

“Of course.” He crawled on top of her, holding her legs open, and sighed as he pressed against her hole. He slid himself in smoothly, bending over her as the pleasure intensified tenfold, and then quickly began rocking inside of her.

“Ohhhh yeah, ohhh yeah, fuck me, fuck me good,” she moaned, and Conrad wasted no time in complying, fisting the sheets above her head to get better leverage to fuck her harder and faster, grunting at the feeling.

“Kiss me, kiss me, fuck, kiss me-” she bit out, and Conrad kissed her, deeply and passionately, stifling her moans. Her hands clutched in his hair and pulled and his pace increased, Conrad having to place his lips over her neck to stifle the sounds coming from his own mouth. Conrad heard her laugh breathlessly.

“Oh yeah, you like that? You like my pussy around your dick - ohhh, fuck yeah...You wanna fuck me harder? Fuck me so hard it hurts?”

“God yes,” Conrad panted, already pounding into her, and he could feel himself getting close just from this.

“I’m close, I’m so close…!” he moaned, and she clawed at his back, arching.

“Me first, me first, come on, fuck me like you mean it!” He needed her to come so he could, so he reached down and rubbed her clit in harsh motions like a vibrator, and she arched.

“Oh, FUCK! Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck, ohhh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, yeah, fuck yeah fuck yeah fuck I’m gonna come, I’m gonna - Ohh FUUUCKK!!” When she tightened Conrad knew it was time, and he moaned as he spilled himself inside her, hips stuttering as he panted and finally stilled, rolling his hips lazily once more before pulling out.

“Oh, yes,” she gasped, “That was good, that was so fucking good.” She pulled herself up, patted his cheek, then got up and cleaned herself off with a cloth before getting dressed and walking out. Conrad dressed himself as well, making sure he looked perfect before going back to his couch and stretching himself out again. Eyes were on him, and the woman went over to her friends and gushed about how good he was so everyone could hear, and he saw a lot of eyes looking him up and down, all wanting a taste.


	5. Adrian

It was a few minutes later that his next client came to him.

“Excuse me? Hi. Hi, uh...How, uh...how much?” Nervous, very nervous, and he looked barely legal, if at all. Conrad would confirm his age when he paid, but for right now he put on a less seductive and more soothing smile.

“Twenty-seven dollars for one hour.”

“Right. Okay, uh...Where do I pay?”

“Right here, just place your palm against mine. My skin will feel a little cool to the touch.” The boy nodded jerkily and pressed their palms together. The boy’s name was Adrian Meadows. Eighteen, and his birthday was a matter of weeks ago. Celebratory sex, perhaps? He was nervous, but then it wasn’t Conrad’s job to try and talk him out of it. He smiled.

“Well then, Adrian, come with me.” Adrian nodded jerkily for what had to have been the fourth time already, and let Conrad gently take his hand and guide him to a private room.

“...Right. Alright. This is when...stuff’s supposed to happen, right?”

“If you want it to,” Conrad replied smoothly, “I’ve also had some deep conversations that some people pay hundreds of dollars to get from a therapist.” That was a lie for him, but it surely must have happened for some of the other androids here.

“Right, right, no, yeah, I’m good, I’m good. Uh…” He heaved a sigh.

“It’s just...my boyfriend’s eighteenth birthday is a couple weeks from now, and...Well, he’s been really great to me, and we’d both be legal, so I kinda wanted to surprise him with...a blowjob. Um...but...I’ve never...So I...wanted to practice first. Make sure I know how to...do things. More or less.” Conrad smiled. If nothing else, Adrian was a considerate boyfriend. Conrad truly did hope the surprise went well for him.

“Well, a blowjob is a good choice, as it’s a fairly amateur-friendly activity. There aren’t many ways you can be bad at giving blowjobs. My only advice would be to avoid the use of teeth. Make an “O” with your lips, and be sure to ask your boyfriend to let you know when he’s getting close. Swallowing is too much for beginners, period. Make sense?” The boy nodded like he was taking notes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help guide you in the right direction. Like I said, there are very few ways to get a blowjob wrong.”

“Right.”

“...Go slow, Adrian, there’s no rush.” Adrian nodded again, working his way down between Conrad’s legs. 

“...You’re hard already…” he began hesitantly, and Conrad smiled.

“I’m excited. Your boyfriend will be too.” Adrian nodded, licking his lips, and Conrad sighed and leaned back when Adrian’s lips first touched his member. He wasn’t able to take very much into his mouth, but he compensated with his hand without being told, and Conrad made a point of moaning.

“Yes, Adrian, that’s perfect...It feels good…” Adrian hummed a little at the encouragement, and Conrad sighed again from the vibrations. Adrian slowly gained confidence, trying to go deeper, but he seemed to have a pretty good grasp of his limits and didn’t push past them.

“Yes, Adrian...I can feel it...More, please…” Adrian wasn’t able to do much with his mouth, but his hand stroked faster, and it had the desired effect. Conrad arched slightly, having to brace himself back on the bed to stay upright. He was getting close, and much faster than he’d anticipated.

“Adrian...I’m close...take your mouth off…” He obliged, but stroked him faster to compensate, and Conrad shuddered, feeling himself get dangerously close to tipping over.

“Yes, Adrian...I’m there, I’m right there...Y-yes...Ah…!” He arched, hips jolting as he came, and, mostly for effect than a real desire or need to, he flopped back down onto the bed.

“Adrian, that was…Good…” 

“I...did it...I made you come…” Conrad chuckled breathlessly.

“Yes...yes, you did. Good-good job, Adrian. You’re practically a natural. Your boyfriend is going to be very happy.” Adrian smiled, sitting on the bed next to Conrad.

“Because of you. You taught me what I need to know. Thank you, Conrad. You were...so helpful.” He smiled.

“Glad to be of service.”

He smiled as he walked Adrian out, then caught Reed’s eye when he flicked his fingers. Reed held up two fingers, and Conrad sent Adrian on his way before subtly casting his gaze to his two o’clock, and- oh. The suspect was here.


	6. Interlude

Conrad stretched himself wantonly on his couch, and the suspect’s eyes trailed over his body appreciatively before he went to sit down at the bar.

“He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” Gavin asked as the suspect sat down, “And he’s got the ass to match.” Conrad heard a low chuckle, but his attention was diverted by someone stopping in front of him.

“How much to let me fuck your pretty little mouth?”

“Twenty-seven dollars,” Conrad replied, sensually licking his lips.

“Damn, you’re irresistible,” the man said as he pressed his palm to Conrad’s. Once the payment was confirmed, Conrad stood and followed the man to their room.

“He must be popular,” the suspect said, “Got himself another customer in the two minutes I’ve been here.”

The door closed, and Conrad smiled.

“Gonna let me be comfortable while you fuck my mouth?” He asked with a small pout, and the man chuckled.

“Look at you, already know what’s coming to you. I bet you’re good little bitch. If I let you lie on the bed will you be a good bitch for me?”

“I’m always a good bitch unless you want me to be bad, so I’ll get cozy and you can get to making a good bitch out of me.” Then man chuckled and stepped back, working his pants down, and Conrad spread himself out on the bed, adjusting the pillows to his liking.

“Will the angle be alright for you like this?”

“Aw, such a considerate little bitch,” the man crooned, “Yeah, it’ll be fine. You’re nice and cozy now, so I don’t wanna hear any bitching, understand? I stay in your mouth until I come.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Conrad licked his lips over and over again, making his mouth nice and wet, and then he opened wide for the man to place himself on Conrad’s tongue. Fingers wound their way through Conrad’s hair, guiding him deeper until he had engulfed the man’s cock completely. He started thrusting slowly at first but quickly getting faster until he was pounding into Conrad’s mouth relentlessly.

“Fuck yeah, you androids are so good,” the man gasped, “Don’t need to breathe.” 

It was over quickly, the man coming, then pulling up his pants and leaving. Conrad’s heightened touch sensors had meant that even being brutally mouth-fucked like that had made him hard as a rock, so he had an obvious bulge as he walked back to his couch, and he saw the suspect eyeing it. He caught 900’s eyes briefly, noticing a curiously blank expression on his face, so he smiled and was immediately relieved when 900 returned the gesture. He turned his eyes to the suspect next, and as he lowered himself to his couch he looked pointedly down at the bulge in his shorts and then back up to the suspect, his lips curving into a pleading pout. Immediately the suspect got up, a small bag in his hand, and walked over.

“I can’t stand it when people leave their partners unsatisfied,” he said, already holding out his hand, “I’ll make up for it, I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Conrad replied, genuine relief in his voice. Being fucked and dumped wasn’t exactly the best feeling on the planet, and his bulging erection was demanding release. The suspect paid for two hours instead of one, very interesting. Conrad stood, and led the suspect to the room.

Showtime.


	7. Interrogation

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“It’s Conrad. And you?” The man smirked.

“James. But you already know that, of course.”

“It’s polite to ask,” Conrad replied with a light shrug.

“And that’s very considerate of you. Sit down on the bed for me? Tonight’s probably going to be different from what you’re used to.”

“Of course. Just tell me what I need to do.” The suspect smiled, digging through his bag for a few seconds, obviously reaching for something on the bottom. He pulled out a small packet, holding it out for Conrad to take.

“Do you know what this is?” He scanned it but still came up empty.

“...A condom?” He guessed. It looked like a condom, but it was much too small… Meanwhile the man smiled.

“Not quite. It’s something I had custom made. It’s...sort of like a condom for your tongue. The material is designed to protect your tongue in case you accidentally bite it while I pleasure you. It just rolls over the tongue like a condom. Put it on, and don’t worry. Take your time getting used to it.” Conrad opened the package, rolling it on his tongue.

“Yes, that’s perfect,” the suspect encouraged when Conrad tried to check if he was wearing it properly. This man had been the most considerate partner Conrad had had all night. It was almost a shame he was a murderer. The material did feel strange on his tongue, and Conrad swallowed a few times, trying to get used to the feel. Once his saliva had soaked through, it felt a little more natural, but it still made his tongue feel thicker than usual.

“I…” Conrad began, swallowing again to help him get used to speaking around it, “I think I’m alright now…” He speech was a little skewed, but not much. The suspect smiled.

“Good. Alright, the next step is for you to take off your clothes. If you’re up to it, I’d like to tie you to the bed. Don’t worry, they won’t chafe.” As he undressed himself, Conrad weighed his options. In the event they’d been made already, he was baring himself for the suspect to deactivate. As a pleasure android, it still happened frequently. Nobody would bat an eyelash. On the other hand, if Conrad let his guard down, it would prompt the suspect to do the same.

“...Alright.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. You...said you’d take care of me.” The suspect smiled and gently touched Conrad’s cheek.

“I will. I promise, this night is all about you. We won’t do anything you don’t like.” Again, if he weren’t a murderer, he would be the perfect partner...apart from 900, of course. Besides, Conrad was thinking of the suspect only in the sexual sense. Being a murderer already made him a shit boyfriend, naturally.

The suspect tied his hands to the bed carefully, and he was right, the ropes didn’t chafe at all. Next, he took off his own clothes, leaving them both nude as he straddled Conrad’s waist and leaned down to gently kiss him on the lips.

“Skin to skin contact is always best, isn’t it?” he mused. Conrad hummed, letting his eyes flutter closed as the suspect kissed him deeper. The material on his tongue felt strange, but thankfully the kiss didn’t last for long. He moved his lips up to his nose, kissing gently, and then to his cheeks, and then his forehead...The kisses were obviously meant to relax him, and they were doing a good job. After that, the kisses moved lower, to his throat, and Conrad groaned when James began suckling his throat, licking and kissing and sucking gently in a way that drove him wild.

“So, Conrad…” James murmured, blowing into his ear - OH, yes, that was good - “Tell me about him.”

Shit, they’ve been made.

“Wh-who?” “Your lover. That other android, the one who looks like you.” They haven’t been made, not yet.

“H...how…?”

“You smiled at him, before I came over. It wasn’t a seductive smile, it was a genuine one. You two are close, I can tell. So, tell me about him. What’s his name?”

“...Richard…” He wouldn’t give away 900’s real name, not to a suspect.

“Richard...He’s been watching you all night long...He strikes me as the jealous type. When that man came in here with you...I couldn’t read his expression, which usually isn’t a good sign. Your lover, does he get jealous?”

“Yes...but he knows I’m his alone.” James hummed.

“Perhaps...Does he keep you satisfied, sexually? With how many things you experience on a daily basis, you must know by now what you enjoy, can he give that to you?”

“Yes...He gives me everything…” James hummed again.

“Perhaps. You see, I’m a competitive man by nature...So I want to challenge your lover’s hold over you. I want to make you scream so loud he knows he could never compare to what I make you feel.”

“...You can’t, Richard-”

“Ah, but we haven’t even begun. Now just lie still and let me torment you…” He kissed Conrad’s ear and then blew into it again - oh he _definitely_ liked that - prompting another full-body shudder. He moved to kiss his neck again, suckling gently all over, and then his hand slid down his body to rub at his member, making sure it was standing proudly at attention. The second Conrad’s hips bucked up into the hand, it slid away, leaving him wanting.

“Not for a while yet, darling…” He murmured, moving down further to his nipples. He blew on those too, and let out a quiet, breathy chuckle at the full-body shudder that wracked Conrad’s body.

“You’re sensitive…” he murmured, “I can see why you’re a favourite...And to think some people let that sensitivity go to waste for a quick mouth fuck…” Somewhere around here the haze of pleasure the suspect had created broke just enough for Conrad to remember that he was supposed to be interrogating him. Right, right. This man was a violent murderer, Conrad needed a confession.

“Why...do you hate them so much? People like...my last customer…” Start small, try to ignore the pleasure and keep a straight head. He could do this.

“A lot of reasons, Conrad. They’re selfish. Two people went in that room, and only one came out satisfied. Does that seem fair to you?”

“No…”

“No, it’s not fair.” He was getting agitated...was that good or bad? Good, for the moment. “You deserve to feel good, Conrad. And besides, orgasms are so much better when you’ve been riled up beforehand, aren’t they?” He moved his mouth and sucked on one of Conrad’s nipples again, and Conrad whined.

“Yeeeessss…”

“I’ll play with you until you’re screaming for me to make you come...and by the time you finally do you’ll never want anyone else but me.” Conrad could imagine it, and he shuddered.

“Yes…” “Which would you rather? Me, or your last customer?”

“You...always you…” He chuckled, then resumed sucking on Conrad’s nipples and didn’t let up this time. Conrad twisted and arched to try and get more, but the restraints did their job, and Conrad really started to struggle.

“It’s torture, isn’t it?” James asked, then kept sucking.

“Please...touch me!” Conrad pleaded, but James only chuckled.

“Beg louder. I want Richard to hear you, remember?” Right. 900 was outside. He was here, trying to get a confession. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Very well then. You’re only torturing yourself.” He blew into Conrad’s ear, making him jolt with pleasure, then began tonguing the inside of Conrad’s ear, something that, so far gone as he was, was sheer agony.

“Your ears are sensitive all over the place,” he whispered, having to hold Conrad’s head to keep him from jerking away.

“Wha-what about you?” Conrad cried out, desperate to try and continue the interrogation, “You need to come too…!” James chuckled.

“Oh, me? Don’t worry about me...I can’t come.” ...He what? “There’s something I do that’s just like sex to me, but it’s not enough. That’s why I try my best to make you feel as good as I do, when I do what I do.” Yes. Yes, yes, yes. This was it, it had to be.

“What...what do you do? Something...with the other androids?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you. It’s my little secret.” Conrad moaned, James having kissed his ear. He moved farther down, and Conrad took that moment to regroup.

“But...it feels this good...but there’s no release for you…” James stopped at his stomach, chuckling.

“You’re sweet, Conrad, that’s what I like about you. It’s torture to have your release denied, and if I can’t come at all, it must be only torture for me, right?” Conrad moaned and nodded, and James smiled. “Well, it might be difficult for you to understand, but I get a different kind of release. More...emotional, I suppose you could say, but no less good.”

“And then...you come here?” James smiled again.

“That’s right.” James’ mouth closed over his member without warning, and Conrad arched crying out his pleasure.

“Please, yes, please, James, PLEASE…!”

“So riled up for me,” he murmured, pulling his mouth off and away, and Conrad struggled as he tried to touch himself, get any kind of friction so he could release.

_Warning: Overstimulation. Core temperature rising._

Shit, not this too. He couldn’t shut down until he had his confession.

“The moment you scream for me, Conrad, I’ll let you come.” He couldn’t. He didn’t want 900 to be jealous, or think that James had something 900 didn’t.

“I won’t...I won’t betray...Richard…”

“Then I won’t let you come,” James said simply.

“Then tell me!” Conrad cried out, his denied orgasm getting to his usually cool demeanour, “Tell me what you do that tortures you like this! Give me emotional release, give me SOMETHING!!” He regretted the outburst as soon as it was out, having forgotten himself for a moment and sure he had ruined everything, but James burst out laughing.

“Using my own words against me now, Conrad?” He laughed again, but then kissed the tip of his member, mouthing it gently. “...I want to, Conrad, believe me. The thing is, it’s a very bad thing I do, and nobody can find out. If I told you, I would have to kill you. I’m afraid I’m being very serious about that. Besides, you’re too sweet to be killed. I want to torture you again next time, and always. That sensitivity of your is addicting.”

“I...You don’t have to kill me,” Conrad said, writhing on the bed all the while. James sunk his mouth on his cock again and Conrad almost screamed. “AHHH, YES! PLEASE! Ahh...m-m-memory...wiped...after each...please! ...session...When the timer runs out…”

“If your memory is wiped after each session…” James murmured, “why is it so important that you know? You’ll forget your curiosity in…” He checked his watch, “twenty-six minutes.”

“I need to know, I can’t...I can’t stand it, I won’t be denied my orgasm and knowledge, please...give me something!”

“All you need to do is scream, and I’ll give you your orgasm.”

“No...Richard…”

“Loyal to the end,” James hummed, and then fell silent for a few moments. “...You really want to know? You want to know even if you’ll regret asking? Even if you’ll forget soon?”

“Yes...please…” James sighed, then smiled. “Alright…” He leaned in close, kissing Conrad’s ear.” “...I kill people.” Conrad’s eyes snapped open. He’d done it. He’d actually done it.

“K-kill…?” He breathed, and James shrugged.

“After the accident that took my...feeling...away, I searched for anything that would give me a high like sex. Cliff jumping, rock climbing, you name it, I tried it, nothing worked. Then one night my wife, Jennifer, and I got into a massive argument. She didn’t like my risk-taking. Things got heated and...I stabbed her. As she looked into my eyes, as she bled out on the bedroom floor...I found my high. I cleaned up, bleach, fire, every forensic countermeasure I knew. And then, next time, and all other times, I was much more careful. Now, I only pick high-risk victims, prostitutes and the like. The feeling I get when I kill them...it’s better than sex. I kill them, and then I come here and make you feel all the blessed, agonizing anticipation. I’ve killed fifteen so far, and I’ll never stop because the police will never catch me. Well, Conrad? Is your curiosity satisfied?” Conrad blinked up at James in silence.

“Incredible…That...Of all the things I expected you to say…” James chuckled.

“Yes, I’ll admit it is shocking.”

_Daniel, tell Detective Reed I’ve gotten a confession. A good one._

_Congratulations, Conrad, you’re wonderful. Once you’re done in there you can head home._

“Now, back to the issue at hand...I still need you to scream for me. We only have ten minutes left.”

“...I already said-”

“You won’t betray your boyfriend, yes, and I admire your loyalty, but loyalty has a limit. I just need to find yours. So, time to switch tactics.” With that, he reached down and squeezed Conrad’s member tightly.

“AH-nn!” The suddenness of it all caused Conrad to bite his tongue, and it ached, but it seemed the material did in fact work somehow. James pulled back, but smiled in understanding.

“Bit your tongue? ...The covering will protect you, but please be careful...if you have enough clarity to remember to be careful when I’m through with you.” He squeezed Conrad again and then sucked on his fingers. When they were wet, one slipped inside Conrad, and then a second. They felt around, and when Conrad jerked on the bed James knew he had found the right place.

“Do you see the stakes now, Conrad? How much are you willing to endure?” He began stroking Conrad’s prostate, and for a moment James thought Conrad would scream right then and there. He seemed to reign himself in at just the last moment, so James kept rubbing, the firm grip on Conrad’s member keeping him from coming.

“Please...please!” Conrad nearly sobbed, but James ignored him. He was ruthless, so much so that even with his grip on Conrad he had to stop outright to keep him from coming. Conrad was writhing on the bed now, and James could safely say he was impressed. He resumed stroking, and then sucked on a nipple as well.

 _Warning: Core system critical. Shutdown imminent_.

At this point, Conrad was almost begging for it.

James was sucking on his nipple and stroking his prostate with impossible force and accuracy, and Conrad was gritting his teeth in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. Moans and whimpers were slipping through, but as long as it wasn’t loud enough for 900 to hear, that was alright. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his whole body was tight as a spring with the effort of keeping his voice in. And then a second later James bit down on his nipple gently and it all came undone.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!! PLEASE! PLEEAASE!!!” James stopped entirely, ending the torture, and smiled.

“What do you want, Conrad?”

“Ma-MAKE ME COME! PLEASE, JAMES, PLEASE!!!” James chuckled...but then a timer sounded.

“...Oh dear,” James said, “I’m afraid that’s our time. So sorry, Conrad. Perhaps next time, if you’re good.”

“No...James...Please, I screamed for you, I…”

He wouldn’t...After all that, after he betrayed 900...he still wouldn’t…? James got off of him, taking the covering off his tongue and tapping his cheek, but Conrad seemed to have been frozen in place, numb with horror. He’d betrayed 900 for nothing...and he wasn’t going to come. He was still so hard…! In the end, his silence worked in his favour.

“Conrad? ...He must be getting his memory wiped. Well, I wouldn’t want to interrupt such a delicate process. And so he left, leaving Conrad still tied to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a light at the end of this smut-filled tunnel, thank god. I've never been so sick of smut in my life. Only one smut chapter left...for now.


	8. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't planned on this when I started writing this chapter, but warnings for rape/non-con.

Daniel knew something was wrong when the suspect emerged but Conrad didn’t. 900 knew, too. After that agonized scream, begging for release...what kind of torture had Conrad been subjected to? Had he been overstimulated? Was he lying lifeless on the bed like so many broken pleasure androids? He heard the scuffle as Reed arrested the man outside, but he was focused solely on the other android entering the room and the door sliding shut behind him. Minutes ticked by, but neither android emerged.

***

“Con-Conrad…” Poor thing; tied to the bed, helpless, and rock hard and throbbing. He looked like he’d been overstimulated, and Daniel went to wake him, but then-

“Daniel...please…”

“It’s alright, Conrad, I’ve got you…”

“Make me come...I need to come...please…” He couldn’t believe it. Conrad was begging for him.

...No, he couldn’t. Conrad was clearly overstimulated. He had no idea what wad going on, he wasn’t thinking straight. It would be wrong. He’d be taking advantage of Conrad while he was weakened. As if that wouldn’t already be rape, he was tied up, to boot.

“Please…” No, he couldn’t do it. Conrad needed his help. Daniel was going to help him. He reached out…

...and tenderly stroked Conrad’s cheek, pushing his fingers into Conrad’s mouth and shivering when he sucked on them.

“I’ll make you come, Conrad…” he whispered.

“Thank you…please…” His stomach was already clenching with anticipation, and he pulled his pants down just enough and stroked himself into hardness.

“Are you ready for me?” He asked. This was wrong, so very wrong. But he’d wanted Conrad since the moment he changed into the pleasure android’s clothes, and here he was, open and begging for him. He really was irresistible.

“I don’t care...please, just fuck me…” He held Conrad’s legs and gently slipped himself in, grateful for the fact that Conrad had been at least somewhat prepared and he entered smoothly.

“Oh, yes, yes, Daniel…” Nobody could know. If somebody walked in on them… He covered Conrad’s mouth with his palm, grabbing his hair and continuing to fuck him. Conrad was moaning and grunting, and it felt so good, Daniel knew he wouldn’t last long. He increased his pace, fucking into Conrad with quick, sharp thrusts, and one look in Conrad’s eyes told him he really had been overstimulated. He wouldn’t remember this. Good. If anyone found out...he would lose his job, at least.

What...what was...going on? He felt so...heavy, like all his senses were in a fog...He opened his eyes, and saw Daniel on top of him. Daniel was bent over him, shivering and jerking strangely, and Conrad wondered briefly if he thought he was dead. It was hard to think, all of his systems were overloaded, and he couldn’t feel anything. He went to call Daniel’s name, but found he couldn’t speak. He tried to move, but he was still tied up. He felt trapped under the fog, unable to move, falling farther back into the fog with every second. Daniel...Daniel…What was happening? His body moved on its own then, arching and shuddering, and as he finally succumbed amd his eyes started to close he saw Daniel close his eyes too, like he was in pain. Was he...trying to wake him up from the overstimulation? Conrad jerked once more, and then the heavy fog settled back over him and he was gone.

***

_Conrad...Conrad...Breathe, Conrad...Relax…Come back to me…_

He felt so heavy, like dead weight, and every touch, the very air around him, was too much for his systems to take. He’d been overloaded before by 900, and this was the same but...worse. Much worse. It was as though he’d been overloaded the whole night and simply hadn’t realized it until his last customer had forced a shutdown. Whatever this was, it was the culmination of the night’s activities and the constant stimulation. In hindsight, having his pleasure sensors at seven the whole night might have had an effect, making the overstimulation worse.

There was something in his systems though. It was hard to describe, but it felt like a cool breeze to the scorching heat that was his overloaded systems. He heard a voice gently coaxing him back from the dark, and tried to follow it and the thread of something that was so much comfort through the overstimulation.

“Ohhh…” When he finally opened his eyes Daniel was smiling at him.

“Hey, Conrad. Welcome back.”

“Daniel...I feel…”

“Overstimulation sucks, I know. You’ll need to sleep it off for the night. Your partner is waiting outside to take you home. It sounded like there was a commotion outside, I think your man got arrested. All in all, a good day’s work, I think.”

“Yes...I...should get to 900…” Even though he would be furious at him for begging like a whore… Conrad tried to sit up, and Daniel put a hand on his back to help him.

“Remember, take it easy, alright? You’ll want to go into rest mode for at least a few hours.”

“Yes…” He didn’t feel like telling Daniel he slept every night. It felt too...personal, somehow. He got to his feet, having to lean heavily on Daniel for a few seconds. Everything felt so… and he was back on the bed.

“Oh…”

“Maybe you should lay here for a few minutes, get your strength back. I’ll go tell your partner what happened. He’s the one at the end of the bar, right?”

“Yes...he looks exactly like me…”

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”


	9. Ride Home

“Excuse me, are you 900?” It was that android that had come in with Conrad, the one that had gone to him when the suspect came out and Conrad did not. 900 had seen him coming towards him from a mile away, but where was Conrad? And why did this android seem anxious to talk to him?

“Yes, I am. Is Conrad alright? He hasn’t come out yet…”

“He’s fine, just a little overstimulated. He’s awake, but he’s having trouble staying balanced. He’s going to rest for a few minutes and then be right out. Do you want to be with him?”

“Yes, if that’s alright.”

“It’s fine. With androids being free now, it’s not uncommon to see an android’s partner in and around the club. Come on, I-I’ll take you to him.” Babbling, stuttering...900 inclined his head as he got up, wondering exactly what it was about him that made this android so skittish. It went beyond general intimidation at the RK900 line. Did he desire Conrad as well, and so he was intimidated by the sight of Conrad’s lover? Perhaps. Good, he needed to know that Conrad would never be his.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced myself,” 900 said, “My name is 900. And you are?”

“My name is Daniel. I was Conrad’s contact inside Eden Club. I told him he could call me if he got into any trouble, but...he never did…I thought he was doing alright until he didn’t come out…”

_You don’t understand policework at all, do you?_ 900 thought, _Of course he couldn’t back out and call for help, not until he had his confession. Once he entered that room he was trapped, a slave to whatever sick tortures that man would subject him to until he had his confession. Besides, Conrad was the one who was overstimulated, and you want to blame this on him? Ridiculous. Impossible. Conrad would never willing subject himself to something like that, not with a stranger. After tonight, he probably wouldn’t agree to it with me, even._

They entered the room, and Daniel’s story held up, on the surface, at least. Conrad was lying on the bed, eyes closed. Judging from the cords on the floor, he had been restrained.

“He was tied up?”

“Some people like that sort of thing.” Was Daniel defending the suspect’s actions again? Really? “I untied him and woke him up.” Woke him up? Now that was curious.

“Isn’t it dangerous, if not impossible, to wake up an overstimulated android?”

“No and no. Androids get overstimulated all the time here, and it sounds cruel, but we need to be able to wake them up so they can keep working, or go home if they want to. Here, interface with Conrad and I’ll show you how it works.” He took Conrad’s hand, connecting to his systems, and Daniel took Conrad’s other hand. Suddenly 900 felt a string of code, shielding Conrad and quieting the racing code that was his overstimulated systems, and Conrad woke, slowly but surely.

“Da...900?” 900 smiled, feeling satisfaction burn warm in his chest. Daniel wasn’t his support anymore, 900 was. As soon as 900 was in the room, Daniel became irrelevant.

“Yes, my love, I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m going to take you home, you’re going to be alright.” Was he laying it on a bit thick? Perhaps, but he had to stake his claim on Conrad and let Daniel know exactly who he belonged to.

“900, I...I’m sorry...I couldn’t stop it…” Daniel’s stress levels spiked beside him, but 900 pretended not to notice. “I tried not to beg, but...he wouldn’t let me…” Daniel relaxed, and again 900 pretended not to notice. He was relaxed now that he knew Conrad wasn’t talking about him.

_I’ll find out what you’re hiding_ , he thought, _What you’re thinking about, what you did to Conrad that he ‘couldn’t stop’. You’re already condemned, but if you hurt him...death will be a release for you._

“You have nothing to apologize for, Conrad. You and I both know sex can be a powerful motivator, and your suspect clearly knew what he was doing. In fact, I’m proud of you for holding out as long as you did.” The suspect must have paid for two hours, and 900 only heard Conrad scream at the end. It took two hours for Conrad to break, and 900 was proud beyond words...and furious that he'd had to endure two hours of torture. He smiled when Conrad’s expression lightened.

“900...can we go home now?”

“If you think you’re ready to walk.”

“Yes...I’m alright now…” Conrad sat up, and 900 knew immediately that he wasn’t feeling better, but didn’t question it. He probably just wanted to leave, and after whatever he’d been through 900 would neither fault nor stop him.

900 called a taxi, and he kept a hand around Conrad’s waist as they walked, subtly holding him up. Conrad clung tightly to him, but it seemed he was able to walk, at least.

“Go to sleep, Conrad,” 900 urged gently when they were in the taxi, “I’ll carry you upstairs when we get home.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. You need to rest, Conrad. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep beside you, and you can wake me up when you’re feeling better.” Conrad gave a small nod, and then his eyes fluttered closed and he slumped to the side. 900 readjusted him so he was laying on his shoulder, and carried him inside when they arrived at Conrad’s apartment. He laid in bed next to Conrad, closing his eyes, but didn’t sleep. He wanted to be awake when Conrad woke, to know what he was feeling. After a night like tonight, Conrad might try to hide his feelings, and 900 wanted to get a glimpse of them so he could help.

 


	10. Feelings

It was early the next morning, still dark, when Conrad woke. 900 heard the rustle of the sheets, felt Conrad’s weight shift. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing soft and even, imitating sleep perfectly, and he listened as Conrad moved to get up from the bed. Conrad paused, shifted, and then 900 felt Conrad’s lips press gently against his forehead, and he had to fight to keep his emotions inside. Conrad slid out of bed then, padding off somewhere in his apartment. A few seconds later 900 heard the fridge open, and guessed that Conrad had gone to get a drink. He was in the kitchen only for a few minutes and then he was back, slipping into bed and stroking 900’s cheek before pulling him close and falling back into sleep mode. Conrad’s breath still held a hint of thirium, confirming 900’s theory. Conrad had gone to get a drink, likely for an emotional comfort instead of any physical help. Thirium wouldn’t help with overstimulation. Still, the fact that Conrad had woken on his own was a good step. It meant he was mostly recovered now. When Conrad woke again, he would wake him, 900 was sure of it.

When Conrad woke again, it was at about nine in the morning. He blinked himself out of sleep mode and snuggled closer to 900.

“900...Good morning, 900.” 900 blinked, pretending to be called out of sleep mode with his name, and then smiled.

“Good morning, Conrad. How are you feeling today?”

“Much better,” Conrad said with a sigh, “Being overstimulated like that...I never want to do that again. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t feel, I couldn’t stay awake, I couldn’t anything, it was...it was awful.”

“Yes, you slept for a long time. I was worried about you. I thought even if you were overstimulated it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Me too…” He sighed. “I need to take a shower. Get all the makeup off, change into my usual clothes…J- Nevermind…” Oh, no. 900 was not letting that night drive a wedge between them.

“What is it, Conrad? Anything you want or need is yours, you know that.”

“I know...I’m being...silly, I suppose...just…”

“What is it?”

“I...I didn’t even consider your feelings before I accepted the job...I just...let a bunch of people have their way with me-”

“No,” 900 said firmly, stopping Conrad in his tracks, “I will not let you think like this. You are many things, Conrad, but a whore-” He spat the word, “-is not one of them.” You went undercover as a pleasure android to coax a confession out of a suspect, and therefore it was necessary for you to take on the duties of a pleasure android. That is vastly different from offering yourself up for anyone to take.”

“But...still...My body is yours…”

“I do not enjoy the thought of having to share you, Conrad, I will admit that, but you are an adult and I do not control the decisions you make, especially not at work. I would not have wanted you to pass up the only opportunity to arrest this man to spare my feelings. We’re androids, Conrad, monogamy is less important than it is with humans. Besides, that suspect of yours rented you for two hours, and spent the entire time essentially torturing you in order to make you scream. I nearly had to carry out of Eden Club, and I did have to carry you inside and to bed, all because of this one man. Because he had no qualms about hurting you, and he clearly had no qualms about hurting and killing humans. If your body was the price I had to pay to get a man like that off the streets, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Besides, I know you, Conrad. Tell me that wasn’t your reasoning for agreeing to this in the first place.’

“...But still…”

“But still nothing, Conrad. Who does your heart belong to?”

“You, always you, always.”

“Does the fact that it was necessary to go undercover as a pleasure android give me any reason to doubt that your heart is and will always be mine?”

“...I...but my body…”

“Conrad, I would not have doubted your love if you went undercover as a mechanic, and I do not doubt your love now. Your body was a small price to pay to get a man like that off the streets, and I will not sit here and wallow in my jealousy like a child. Now, had you gone to Eden Club and offered yourself up purely for the fun of it all, that would have been an entirely different story, but this was for a case, and having seen the man last night’s events put in jail, I can say it was well worth it. You love me, Conrad, don’t you?”

“Always. Always.”

“Then I’m not worried about the events of one night. Do I have any cause to worry that it was happen again in the foreseeable future?”

“Never!”

“Then the matter is closed. It was a necessary evil to get that man arrested. Do not shame yourself for allowing yourself to enjoy it. I am not so immature as to doubt my ability to keep you fully satisfied.” Something changed in Conrad then, and he smiled despite himself.

“That-that man...the suspect...He knew we were together, he saw me smile at you and he knew it was genuine...He said he wanted to make me scream so that...so that...you would think you weren’t...enough. To...satisfy me. He wanted to make you jealous. I...That’s why I...tried so hard...I didn’t want you to think you weren’t enough...When I...at the end...I felt like I had failed you…” 900 smiled, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Conrad’s.

“Why don’t we interface?” He suggested. He’d been planning to gently lead Conrad to this idea, but since Conrad had so willingly walked right to it on his own 900 didn’t need to worry about it. “That way I can know what you felt, the whole night. You don’t have to tell me what happened, you can show me.” Conrad smiled, closing his eyes.

“Of course.” Conrad laced his fingers with 900’s, deactivating the synthetic skin.

“Don’t leave anything out, I want to know every tiny detail about last night,” 900 encouraged as he deactivated his own skin.

Conrad started right at the beginning, with the chief’s suggestion that Conrad masquerade as a pleasure android. Conrad’s feelings were useful information to have, but he was more focused on gathering other information.

Daniel, the pleasure android, the one who had something to hide. 900 knew his face and that he worked at Eden Club. He should be easiest to find. Oh, he was interested in Conrad, very interested. Letting Conrad know helped his confidence.

Rose LeDuc. Conrad’s first. She wanted plain sex, probably a wife who was bored with her sex life...or lack thereof. Again, boring.

Adrian Meadows. Barely-legal teenager who wanted to surprise his soon-to-be legal boyfriend with a blowjob. Cute. It was almost a pity he wouldn’t live that long. Finding student records from his high school shouldn’t be difficult.

Richard Donovan. Just wanted to use Conrad. Didn’t even want to bother with sex. Likely unmarried.

The suspect, James Cordova. Sweet nothings about the night being entirely for Conrad’s sake and then doing nothing but torturing him. He wanted to challenge 900’s hold on Conrad? He’ll soon see what good that would bring him. All in all, Conrad did well to worm the confession out of his suspect while half out of his mind with pleasure. Now that he saw and felt what Conrad did, he was all the more proud of his firm insistence, the way he refused to make 900 jealous by screaming from the pleasure. Conrad used a pseudonym for 900, not wanting to give the suspect his real name. Smart, considering the circumstances.

900 felt the tension finally snap, felt him finally give in out of sheer sexual frustration...and then the suspect just left him there, unsatisfied. To tease and toy like that and not give release afterwards...it was beyond cruel. Worse was the crushing shame, Conrad’s realization that he had screamed and begged, betrayed 900, for nothing. It was that emotional shock that had pushed him over the edge into shutdown.

Conrad’s memory blurred, for an unknown period of time, but when it came back in it was to Daniel leaning overtop of him, jerking in movements Conrad didn’t understand, but 900 understood perfectly. Conrad thought Daniel was trying to pull him out of overstimulation, 900 knew better.

That’s what you were hiding, 900 thought, making sure Conrad wouldn’t sense it through their link, That’s what you did that he couldn’t stop. You raped him while he was overstimulated. Was that your plan all along? Wait until the night eventually got the better of him and take him when he wouldn’t remember? You let your lust for Conrad get the better of you...I don’t take kindly to people touching what’s mine, but without his permission? You will die first, and you will suffer.

Conrad woke again, properly this time, and Daniel went to fetch 900. Conrad slept for that short period, and 900 felt the absolute relief at his presence, and the urge to go home and rest. Those last few moments of memory at Eden Club, when 900 had told him to rest, and finally closing his eyes and shutting himself down to do so, had been nothing short of euphoric. 900 sighed when the connection ended, pulling Conrad into his arms.

“I love you,” he murmured, “I’ll always love you.”

“Thank you, 900, for being so understanding...I don’t know what I ever did without you…” 900 smiled.

“You got by, day in, day out...With me, you can live.” Conrad hummed in response, and 900 ligtly tapped his back.

“Now, what did you want, Conrad? You wanted something, but you were afraid to ask. What was it?”

“Will you...shower with me?” 900 chuckled.

“I’d be delighted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So of course Conrad is going to be selling himself out to other people as of future chapters, and that doesn't really count as non-con, but it's worth noting, so here we are. Then again, if you've read any of my other works you also know some prostitution is tame compared to what I've written.


End file.
